The Gladiator: A RWBY Story
by AetherGreed
Summary: This is the story of Terram Bellator, raised by a huntsman, and destined to fight for humanity against the ever growing scourge of the grimm. This will tell the tale of how a young farm boy, became the greatest gladiator in the history of Beacon.
1. The Start of Something Great

_**Hey. This is my first story, so make sure to make the criticism as harsh as possible. If you have any advice, please don't hesitate to talk to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and no, this isn't a self-insert.**_

My name is Terram Quintus Bellator. I was born to Flavio Bellator and Glacies Bellator on a farm that was built a few hours away from the coast of Menagerie, My father not being able to buy a house in the city, despite being a renowned huntsman and fighter, but the true reason he stayed at this old, decaying farm was because our family had built it long before the great war. My father was a... Ruthless man, for the first eight years of my life he simply ignored me.

My mother, on the other hand, cared greatly for me, picking me up when I fell down and helping me through the early years in my childhood. She was also the one who signed me up for classes at a school just on the edges of Menagerie, making sure I made it to and from school safely. My mother grew up outside of the walls of Vale, having already grown up on a farm and having met my father when he was on a mission.

I was born in the middle of summer, the summer that year was harsh and unforgiving, my parents had been stuck inside the farmhouse for a full two days after I was born because of a sandstorm. The sand let up after I had opened my eyes, though of course I don't remember much about my childhood. Most of my childhood memories are... Not very child friendly... The first few years of my life passed by rather uneventfully, being a quiet youth, I didn't have many friends.

I mostly preferred small groups of friends, or simply being by myself, working on Aura Manipulation or school work. Speaking of Aura Manipulation, we come to the part of my childhood that I remember completely, every scent, every feeling... My father started training me when I was 8, giving me one day to learn the basics, and then ramped the training up to difficulties that most huntsman train at. All out, no holding back.

* * *

_Monday Morning, 6:02 AM_

Terram just barely dodged a spear thrust from his father, the action flying at him at strangely quick speeds, his father simply carried the thrust through to a shield bash. The wooden rim of the shield crashing against the young boy's face, his aura shattering and nose snapping to a grotesque angle with a resounding crack. As soon as the bash connected, his father had dropped the shield and helped the boy lay back against a nearby tree, tears streaming down his sons face.

Terram's small cries soon died down to the occasional hiccup, his father tending to the wound on his nose, Terram whimpering out "D-dad, it h-hurts..." his father simply responded by grumbling out "Well, you lasted longer than you did last time. Take a deep breath and bite down on this." The father then held the rim of his shield up to the boy's mouth, the boy instantly chomping down without a second thought. Flavio looked down at his son, asking a simple "Ready?" waiting for Terram's head to nod, and then swiftly snapping his nose back into place, having been given basic medical knowledge in Beacon.

Terram let out a small gasp, but other than that, remained completely silent. After his father had placed a bright blue bandage onto his nose, Flavio stood, strapped his shield back on, and helped his son up. Terram nervously picking up his own sword and shield, placing himself in a very sloppy excuse for a stance, and let out a battle cry, charging straight at his father. Flavio, in turn, sidestepped the very clumsy strike, and gently shield bashed his son in the back.

Despite the gentle bash, the boy still fell to his knee, slowly standing back up and turning to face his father. His father rushed him, grabbing the sword from his son's hand and throwing it to the side, the wooden replica stabbing surprisingly deep into the soil. His son tries to shoulder bash his father while he's still throwing the sword, actually managing to get a good hit on him. Flavio turns down to look at his son, a small smile on his face, before grabbing the shield from his son and throwing it at the same spot he threw the sword.

Flavio turned to his son, strapping the shield to his arm and handing him his spear, the items weighing the 8 year old down quite a bit."Good one, Tem, you got me good with that one!"

Terram's face turned from a confused frown, to an ecstatic smile. "Wait really?! Did I get you super good?"

The grin on the father's face brightened slightly. "Yep. That one's gonna leave a mark!"

Terram suddenly noticed something, (Looking back on it, it was stupid of me not to notice this.) his father was finally talking to him! It had been years since they last had a conversation.

* * *

_8 Years Later, Saturday Night, 8:00 PM, Behind The Farmhouse_

Terram once again dodges his father's spear, responding by grabbing the staff of the spear and using it as leverage to deliver a harsh shoulder bash to his father, having gotten used to the rigorous training at this point. His father in turn pushes off the shield, pulling hard on his spear to force Terram to lose his balance and over-extend, granting himself a forceful kick to his chest from Flavio, feet leaving the ground briefly from the aura charged kick, back slamming against the Farmhouse wall.

They had recently switched their training spot to the back of the farmhouse due to Terram's mother having had enough of the battle scars left in the front yard. One particular battle scar being the first time Terram had even gotten close to breaking Flavio's aura, his father actually using his semblance against Terram. The family's semblance was a scary thing. Their semblance worked in a strange way, the ability to manipulate natural sources, such as dirt and rock, as well as various metals, but some metals can not be controlled by the two, like brass.

Back to the fight. Terram recovers from the shock of being kicked at full force, by bringing his shield up to block a strike from his fathers spear, and bashing as soon as the spear hits, the action causing his father to take a step back to recover. Using this to his advantage, Terram slashes with his dagger, before shifting it back to its other form and firing off a shot into his fathers side, once again shield bashing him to get some distance. Terram had invested into weapons, going to a blacksmith in vale and having his revolver daggers made. The revolvers were yet to be named at that point (Though now I call them Brick and Pestal.) but were colored a light golden with black accenting.

He had placed a bit of rock into the guard, so he could use them as throwing daggers, being able to retrieve them using his semblance. Throwing his shield to the side, the 12 year old boy rushes his father, his guard already broken, creating a small ramp for him using the ground beneath him, before taking a leap and pressing all his energy into feet, as well as forcing aura into his feet. The wooden shield his dad was using to defend him cracks and strains under the intense pressure, before the boy pushes off and fires a few shots at him.

His father responds by throwing his shield in an arc, the shield curving and slamming into Terram's side and, because of his momentum from the kick off, stumbles to the ground. Flavio uses this opportunity to throw his spear straight at his son, the spear slamming into the ground right next to Terram's head, signaling the end of the fight.

"Holy shit!" Terram bursts out, slightly scared at the spear protruding an inch from his head.

His father responds with a swift "Language! Now, get up, you gotta get some sleep tonight, you're going to that combat school tomorrow morning."

Terram's happy expression drops, instantly taking on a look of pure exhaustion. "Oh no... I'm not even packed up yet..." His expression changes once again, back to one of glee. "Actually, I gotta hurry, I have to pick up my new weapon from the blacksmith's super early tomorrow!"

His father too took on an expression of carefree nature "Aah, right! That... what did you call it? Battle-Axe Sniper Rifle? That's quite a long name..."

Terram turned around, already making his way inside, saying over his shoulder "I'll figure out a name at some point, good fight, Dad. Night!"

* * *

_Sunrise, Monday Morning, 5:04 AM, Terram's Room_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The sudden incessant beeping is suddenly cut off as a stone crashes through the small machine and crushes it into many pieces, a groan punctuating the shattering of the alarm clock. A very frazzled looking Terram emerges from the bed residing in the center of the room. Brown hair erupting in many different directions, golden brown eyes lazily trying to focus in the dark of his room, the sun only just beginning to rise, his hand flicking to the right to sloppily switch the fire dust lantern on. His hand rises to his face, giving it a quick few slaps and sliding ungracefully out of his bed, feet hitting the ground with a muted thud, he stands, shivering at the cold wooden floor under his feet.

He slowly shuffles his way over to the bathroom connected to his room, having built it himself after getting fed up with the other bathroom being taken by the other two residents. His warm golden brown eyes take in the sight of his disheveled farm, flicking on the lantern next to the door and taking a second to fully scan his body. Messy brown hair, ending in light golden brown tips, his eyes, ignoring the sight of his hair, scan downwards, meeting his own eyes.

The golden brown orbs looked calm and focused, but also had a hint of something else in them, something wild. His eyes scan further downwards, realizing he doesn't have a shirt on because of the large claw-like scar running across his chest, as well as the many small scars received from either going on grimm hunts with his father, or training with him. His tanned skin marred by a myriad of scars, all differing in sizes, one even running from his left shoulder, to his right hip, two other claw mark scars running along with it.

He groans once again, taking a moment to splash some freezing cold water onto his face, taking in a sharp intake of breath, and exhaling heavily as the cold feeling rushes through his body. He turns to turn on the shower, preparing to do his normal morning activities, before suddenly realizing as he steps out of the shower, that he only has three hours to get his new weapon from the blacksmith, and get to Beacon. His golden brown eyes widen as the realization hits him, the color shifting to a deep burning orange, sparks of black intertwining inside of the iris.

"Oh shit..." Terram spouts out, quickly drying himself off by encasing himself in rock and then letting it crumble around him, the dirt absorbing the liquid dripping from his body. His body is completely wiped of dirt with a quick flash of his semblance, and quickly throwing a pair of clothes on, strapping his weapons to his belt, and making sure to strap the shield to his back correctly, having hit himself in the head many times over by strapping it to far up on his back. He prepares to leave the house, giving himself one more look in the mirror, admiring his choice in apparel.

Once again scanning down his body, he sees his brown hair, still messy, but at least somewhat presentable, he runs a hand through his hair one more time. Scanning lower, he once again meets his own eyes, the golden brown orbs still having flakes of black circling around his iris, he blinks once or twice, dispelling the strange material from his eyes. His once bare chest is now covered by a brown hoodie accented with a dark gold color, his family sigil custom made into the hoodie. Under the shirt was a golden shirt, accented with pitch black cloth, a golden battle axe printed on the front with the words "Get Axed!" printed on in a strange, regal looking font. Lowering his eyes further his legs are covered with golden shorts, this time accented with brown, his boots tying the whole outfit together, reinforced to provide better stability and improve the effectiveness of kicking.

His body was further covered by a thick bronze chest plate, fore-arms covered with bronze grieves and his shoulders protected by steel pauldrons painted with a warm looking golden brown paint, allowing him to effect the metal somewhat, but only to a small degree, slight movements and adjustments. His fists covered by a pair of brass knuckles, legs covered by knee pads and calf guards, both bronze in color, and the aforementioned boots. He smiles to himself, grabbing his bag and placing a thick bronze centurion helmet over his head, he begins his trek to Beacon, but not before saying a quick goodbye to his parents, giving them Beacon's contact information, if they wanted to send a letter.

* * *

**_Yes, I know, it's short. Honestly this is just a short test run before I actually get the story started. Don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer._**

**_~Aether_**


	2. The Entry Exam

**_Hey, welcome back. Part two, hope you enjoy._**

_Italics=Thoughts_

**Bold=Loud Speakers**

* * *

The airship touching down was melodic for Terram, having taken an express flight, the flight only lasting about 2 hours, but oh boy was it claustrophobic, stepping off of the airship, he stretched, looked ahead, and realized he still had to walk to Vale, as the airship had touched down at a town bordering the outskirts of Vale. His feet rhythmically tapped against the floor as he sighed, stretching once again and beginning his walk to Vale, hoping his friend had gotten there before him and didn't miss last night's flight, the two having agreed that they should take separate flights.

* * *

The happy chirp of the morning birds broke Terram from his thoughts, abruptly looking up from his feet to see a long path ahead of him. He had only just left home and he was already tired of walking. Terram was not a patient guy, he was more of a "Get as much things done as possible as fast as possible" kind of guy, preferring to hunting grimm, or working on his aura control, but he didn't have time for that as he only had about 2 and a half hours to get to Vale. Realizing that he might need to hurry up, the young gladiator presses his hands to the ground, before seconds later, his golden aura covered the ground around him, the ground underneath his feet beginning to pull back, working as a catapult.

He took a second to check his scroll, took a deep breath, moved himself in the direction of Vale, and launched himself with the dirt beneath him. He then began to surf on small rocks that he flung into the air, propelling him further and quicker, speeding through the air. He suddenly realized how little quiet time he got, and simply focused on the ground quickly passing under him, and then to the sky, cloudless and blue. Terram's moment of peace suddenly broke, as a speeding bullhead flew right past him, nearly slamming into him as it passed.

"Hmm..." He slowly descended back down to the forest floor, at the last second flinging a hard stone directly at the left wing of the bullhead, just to spite the pilot. "_The walls of Vale have to be close now._" Terram thought to himself, trying to get himself some more momentum by pushing a large amount of his aura into a medium sized piece of stone, about the size of a desk, and using that stone to fling himself straight ahead. "WOAH WOAH WOAH!" Terram yelped out as he nearly collided with the massive walls of Vale, quickly pushing a bit too much of his aura into the stone, stopping himself in an instant, but his momentum continued. This forced him to use smaller rocks to slow his descent, using them as a sort of stepping stone(Literally), he slowly slides to a stop right past the walls of Vale, startled residents having watched his fall in awe. He flashes them a small smile and a wave, continuing onward towards where he had his weapon being made.

This whole process probably took about 45 minutes, leaving him a while to explore Vale after he retrieved his weapon. Speaking of his weapon, he absolutely could not wait, he had spent years designing his weapon, already having a name for it and already coming up with strategies for the axe. Thinking of his weapon already making him more excited, not being able to contain it, he breaks into a light sprint, wanting to get his weapon as soon as possible.

His feet suddenly skidded to a stop to avoid running straight into a red-haired girl wearing what looked to be bronze armor, a shield and javelin strapped to her back.

"W-watch out!" Terram tried to spout out, using his semblance as a last resort, picking up a brick from the sidewalk and slamming it into his chest, managing to stop himself inches from the girl's face.

"O-oh!" Was all the girl could say, the golden eyes boy before her standing extremely close, as if realizing how close he was at that very moment, the boy let out a small "Sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going..."

"Oh, it's completely fine, we all get carried away sometimes." The girl's said in a friendly tone, her voice and way of speaking seeming very regal and elegant.

"A-anyway! I gotta go, trying to get to the local blacksmiths, I think its called Huntsman Choice? Do you know where that might be?" The boy managed to get out, avoiding eye contact. He never was good with women.

"I actually just got here the other day, I'm still trying to fine my way around myself, but I do suggest you turn to your right. Besides, I'm going to the same place." The spartan looking girl said, walking past him and lightly opening the door to the street-side shop, a gentle jingle sounds coming from the door as it opened.

"Oh... Good one Tam..." He said to himself, shaking his head slightly and stepping inside, already making his way to the cashier, a burly looking man, wearing a smithing apron as well as a light beige shirt underneath it. Scars covered his arms and his hands were covered with thick looking gloves. He looked intimidating, but Terram didn't let the slight intimidation show, instead taking a single second to view his surroundings.

The walls were covered with what looked like basic weapons, as well as shelves of bullets and dust rounds, a sign hanging above the counter showing the prices of custom made weapons and weapon additions. 100 Lein for a pre-designed custom weapon, 200 Lein for combination weapons, 500 Lein for custom made combination weapons, and finally 1,200 Lein for collapsible custom made combination weapons. Terram had paid for the last one, having saved up for 5 years just for this weapon. He stepped up to the counter, the girl from outside scanning the shelves of bullets, presumably waiting for something.

"_He_-" Terram coughs for a minute, trying to ignore the voice crack and try again.

"Hello! I'm here to pick of my weapon? It's probably under the name Bellator." Terram says, confidence somehow laced in his words, his back straight, and a small, polite smile on his face.

The blacksmith takes a small look at the boy, before shrugging and going through a door behind the counter, heat billowing out of the door as soon as it opened, reminding Terram of how hot last summer was. During the short time that the shop keep was in the back, the boy decided to go talk to the girl that had pointed him towards the store... That was directly next to him. He took a second to make sure he wouldn't say anything stupid, before walking towards the girl, who had just grabbed a box of ammunition.

"H-h-hey! Uhm... Weather... Nice?" Terram managed to spout out, trying his hardest somehow making him worse at talking.

The girl let out a small giggle before responding with "Yes, the weather is quite nice today." Before placing her ammunition on the counter and turning to talk to continue their... 'conversation'.

"Okay, that sounded stupid. Was that a good conversation starter?" Terram said, managing to not stutter through the whole sentence.

The girl gave him a gentle smile, saying in a polite tone "Well, were talking, aren't we?"

"Y-yeah, I guess we are... Anyway, my names Terram, it's nice to meet you!" Terram said, a genuine bright smile appearing on his face as he realized this conversation was actually taking a somewhat okay turn.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos, it is a pleasure to meet you." The gi-_Pyrrha _said, smiling right back at him as a sudden heat washed over them both, signaling the return of the hulking blacksmith.

"Kid, here's your weapon, you already paid in advance. So, all you need to do is grab some ammunition, and dust rounds if you really want 'em." The blacksmith said as the two teens turned to him, looking as though they had just been caught doing something unspeakable, even if all they were doing was having a conversation... with light flirting. Well, they _were_ teenagers. Hormone filled teenagers. Terram suddenly snapped out of his trance, the light blush on his cheeks retreating quickly. He placed his hand on the collapsed weapon, looking to be a small hand axe with a scope poking from the top of the shaft, as well as a trigger by the grip.

Terram's hand gripped the shaft of the small axe, marveling at how small it currently was, compared to its extended length. A small golden button resided right below the blade, actually, speaking of the blade, the blade had a white default paint to it, a golden streak down the edge and top. On the back of the blade, connected to the end of the shaft, was another sharp blade, this one painted a very deep black, as well as containing a small slot for dust directly on the tip of the shaft.

Terram, out of pure curiosity, pressed the golden button, the blacksmith trying in vain to tell him to wait. The axe suddenly extended to be taller than him, full length being about 7 feet, the blade having slashed into the maple counter-top. Terram quickly began issuing a myriad of apologies, his hand's naturally trying to find a comfortable grip on the shaft of the weapon, finally finding purchase with his right hand half a foot below the blade of the axe, and his left holding about two feet below his right.

The shaft, as he had now come to realize, was made of a sturdy metal, the end of the shaft opening up to show its true nature. The shaft of the battle-axe had been re purposed as a sniper rifle barrel, he quickly took a second to marvel at the rifling and look through the scope, finding a slot just halfway down the blade the was obviously used to place a magazine. The axe-head rested comfortably against his shoulder, recognizing the bolt half way down the barrel, right next to the magazine slot, he realized that something with this much stopping power needed to have large rounds.

He was broken from his thoughts by the blacksmith letting out a heavy sigh through his nose, and then grumbling something under his breath. Speaking up, the towering man said "Eh, it's alright, I shoulda' told you about that anyway."

Terram's response was a simple shrug, retracting the battle-axe to it's handaxe size, clipping it to his belt and quickly moving to the ammunition rack, looking for 50. BMG rounds, as well as a few dust rounds to go with it. As he walks to the rack, he overhears Pyrrha talking to the blacksmith about weapon maintenance, the blacksmith replying to her by reaching under the counter to grab the bronze sheening weapons with a small smile on his face.

"Always a pleasure, Pyr." The blacksmith stated, obviously having known her before at some point.

Deciding he should stop eavesdropping on the only other two people in the shop, he grabbed three boxes of 50. BMG ammunition, as well as a single box of 357. Magnum. He took a second to decide whether or not to buy dust rounds, but decided against it, reasoning that it would probably cost him a bit too much. He checked his watch, noticing the time and relaxing slightly as he realized that he still had an hour before he needed to be at the air docks.

The thought of stopping for breakfast popped into Terram's brain, his decision already made, deciding to stop at a café he had went with his mother when they were last in Vale. He hurriedly placed the boxes on the counter top, reaching into his hoodie pocket to pull out a small wallet, paying for his ammunition and tucking it into his pack, but not before quickly loading a magazine into the battle-axe.

"Well, Pyrrha, it was nice to meet you, but I gotta get going, maybe we'll see each other another time" Terram said, waving over at her with a small smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Terram, I hope to see you again at some point." Pyrrha politely replied, a smile of her own resting casually on her face. The conversation she had with him was warm, so she decided to return the favor.

* * *

Sipping gently on the tea that he had asked the waitress for, deciding that he only wanted something small, not for any particular reason, besides trying to stay healthy. His fingers tapped restlessly against the warm coffee colored table, the empty seat across from him responding to him with a pleasant silence. The warm atmosphere in the café was what drew him and his mother in, mirroring Terram's own warm and welcoming personality, although he was kind of awkward at times. He checked his scroll for the fourth time in the last 15 minutes, a small nervous habit of his, surprisingly seeing a message from an old friend of his, someone from the combat school he used to train at, asking if he was attending beacon.

K-Boy: Hey T, YoU going to Beacon?

Terram: Yeppers, what's up?

K-Boy: I wasn't able to sign up early enough, gotta wait till the second quarter now, ;(

Terram: Don't send sad faces, weirdo. Anyway, It's fine, we'll still be able to do the entry exam thing.

K:boy: Sounds like a plan, we gotta fight second years, right?

Terram: Yep, should be pretty easy, I just wanna get it over with so we can go meet some new people.

K-Boy: You sure you'll be able to get over that crippling awkwardness, bucko? You've never been great a making friends.

Terram: Shut up mister "Never had a girlfriend."

K-boy: Low blow... I thought we were friends ;(

Terram: Whatever. You in Vale?

It took a few second for Kye to respond, small text bubbles popping up over and over again, before a very small response appeared on Terram's scroll.

K-boy: I dunno, am I?

Suddenly, something slammed into the window to Terram's right, a blonde haired boy slamming his body against the window and waving a hello, wide antlers almost cracking the window with how hard he slammed against it."Oh my Oum..." Terram's response was to erect a stone pillar behind him that roughly pushed him towards the door, the faunus yelping slightly in surprise, before shooting Terram a small glare. Kye quickly spoke with the person standing at the front of the café, before happily strolling over the Terram, fwomping down at the seat across from him.

"Hey, T! How's it goin bud!" was Kye's simple introduction, leaning forward with a genuinely happy smile on his face.

Kye was... Pretty awesome to be honest, he was always there for Terram, through his first few years in school, to his graduation from combat, following around the entire time, a smile on his face. He would train with Terram when they were little, every day after school, spending the day together, sometimes just spending time at Kye's house in the crowded streets of Menagerie, or other times staying at Terram's farm for a day or two. The two were almost inseparable, and Terram had to admit that he was kind of mad at Kye for missing the application time, although he could still take the entry exam to see if he could pass that.

The entry exam wasn't something normal students had to do, if they had been through combat school, or been specifically chosen by a huntsman, they were admitted and only had to pass the initiation. The entry exam was a simple test of combat prowess, having to fight a team of the previous first years, now second years, those who survived for more than two minutes were allowed entry into beacon, the entry exam did allow partners though. Which meant the battle bro's were back together!

"Great, Buck boy, just picked up Glory, turns out she _does_ take 50. BMG, heh." Terram said, responding to the smile with one of his own, saying the last bit somewhat nervously.

"HA! PAY UP LOSER!" Kye burst, his smile brightening further, they had made a bet in their second year of combat school, guessing the ammuntion Glory would use. And Terram lost.

"Pfft, whatever, I'll pay up when you pay up from not telling Ash you liked her." Terram responded, a teasing grin on his face.

"S-shut up about that! I was nervous, and she obviously didn't like me back" Kye said, smile quickly turning to a pout.

"Sure, Sure, she totally wasn't the one putting love notes in your locker, and she also totally didn't ask you to spar _every day_" Terram challenged

"Wait that was her?" Kye responded obliviously, his previous smile back on his face.

"Oh my Oum, you can be really stupid sometimes." Terram said, face now firmly pressed to his hand.

The waitress returned, placing Terram's meal in front of him and turning to Kye to ask if he wanted anything, Kye stated that he had already eaten that morning and he was okay. Terram and Kye enjoyed the rest of their time available at the café, talking about how their summer had been, and discussing their strategy for the upcoming entry exam. Kye and Terram's semblances worked together pretty well, Kye's semblance being that of organic manipulation, being able to summon walls of plants, or even toxic plants.

One of their dual attacks, was Kye would wrap gigantic vines on the opponents' legs and Terram would cover his arms in hardened rock, rushing at them and pouring all of his aura into the punches, only ever using it when dealing with agile opponents. Kye's weapon was somewhat simple, two machete's that had shotguns built into the handles, being able to be placed together to create a railgun of sorts, being able to fire huge blasts of fire or ice, or just simple energy. They were quiet a devastating combo back at their combat school, being known as "The Wild Hunters" because of their semblances using nature elements to defeat their opponents, though neither were reliant on their semblances, actually rarely using them, though Terram did use his to block certain attacks.

Having finished their time at the café, the two headed towards Beacons air docks, rushing slightly, as the only had 15 minutes to get to the docks.

* * *

The small crowd of occupants in the small stadium was almost silent, small side conversations occurring, but nothing more. The Wild Hunters had arrived at the stadium and quickly began prepping for their exam, both doing stretches and preparing for combat, going over strategy and opening plans. They were going to be facing a second year team by the name of team CFVY, they were not familiar with the name, but were sure that if they played on the defensive they would do perfectly fine. Their names were suddenly called on the intercom residing above the locker room, the stadium suddenly erupting into applause at the sight of team CFVY, having already seen them take out a team of three in less than three minutes.

Terram and Kye shared a nervous look, before their faces shifted to excited smiles, stepping into the stadium ground with confidence and bravado, weapons already drawn, Kye spinning his right machete in a flourish, and Terram spinning his knives in his fingers, as well as sliding his brass knuckles onto his fists, shield already positioned in his left hand. The two matched pretty well with their elements, Terram wearing golds and browns, and Kye wearing greens. Kye's outfit pretty much matched his personality, very open and out there.

He wore a green hoodie, the sleeves completely cut off, as he found them to be "Too clingy", dark green shorts covering his legs, completely steel boots covering his feet, absolutely covered in spikes. His hands were covered with large green gauntlets, obviously having an alternate motive, obvious by the small blades poking from the knuckles.

Terram placed his mask over his face, the mask resembling a centurion mask from ancient Vacuo, while Kye simply placed a wooden mask over his face, the mask looking as though a grimm's face had been delicately carved into the ornate Oak, spiked fangs springing from the bottom. The two switched places, trying to strike doubt into the enemy, this had always been their strategy, to get into their enemy's head.

A short girl with a briefcase walked to the middle of the arena, as did Terram and Kye, the girl putting a small smile on her face and saying "Cute masks, boys, but those aren't gonna scare us.

Kye's response was to let a small burst of vines pour from the eye holes of his mask, Terram following his lead by letting chunks of rock fall from the bottom of his mask.

"Okay, to be honest, that is slightly unnerving." The girl said, her smile becoming slightly nervous, but almost instantly it changed back to a cocky smile.

The referee, an intimidating looking blonde lady, a riding crop held tightly in her hand "This will be a tournament style duel, If your aura drops to the red, you are eliminated."

"Do both teams understand these rules?"

The two contenders nodded, as well as the second year team.

"Get to your positions."

The two teams backed away from each other, about 3 meters from each other.

Kye let loose a wicked cackle, echoing against his mask, a tactic of intimidation.

Terram too, let out a small laugh, though his turned into a full blown laughing fit, raucous laughter reverberating through the stadium, and through his mask.

CFVY had to admit, they knew how to intimidate.

Terram's body suddenly stood up straight, laughter stopping on a dime, as well as Kye, the vines that had been protruding from his mask retreating back into it and allowing the faunus to finally see. The referee suddenly began to count down, the anticipation growing in the two teams.

"The Duel will begin in 3"

"2"

The team of two sighed, releasing their nervousness and entering a strange state of "battle-zen" as they called it, gaining complete focus on the fight ahead.

"1"

"Begin!"

The team of two suddenly disappeared in a flurry of dust, the ashy brown dust flying through the air and obscuring the other teams vision of the two, the only one actually gaining a slight sight of them was the faunus residing behind the hulking behemoth. Bullets suddenly peppered the team, a few impacting the leader, while the rest were blocked by either the behemoth of a man, or the short boy with the arm blades. A throwing knife suddenly flung towards the team, the dust almost clearing, the throwing knife making contact with the leader once again, before being retracted and slashing against the girls cheek on the return. That, suprisingly, brought her aura down to about 90%. Having had enough of the antagonizing, the leader shifted the bag into a gigantic minigun, letting loose a torrent of bullets into the cloud of dust, which now cleared, revealing both of the boys standing there, no reaction in the posture whatsoever. The bullets flew towards the two, most being blocked by the shorter one with the wooden mask, while a few pinged against the bronze shield that the taller one carried.

Fox instantly went into aggression mode, charging at the taller one in an attempt to end the fight quickly, while the hulking behemoth charged the short one, who was currently laughing manically as he blocked more of the minigun's bullets. The shorter boy's arm blades suddenly impacted with a metal shield, releasing a flurry of blows, all being blocked by the stalwart guard of the gladiator, the bronze armored boy responded to the flurry by parrying one of his strikes and bashing him harshly with his shield, the bladed edge slamming against the attacking male's aura, bringing him down about 5%. He continued his response by pumping five rounds from his revolver directly into the attacker's unprotected chest, finishing the combo by shifting the revolver back to a dagger and slashing three times, two from the left, one from the right, and then sweeping his leg out from under him. The attacker responded by recovering, using the leg sweep to roll backwards and gain some distance. Overall, the damage he had done had taken the grey eyed boy's aura down to a staggering 59%

Moving to Kye's fight, the behemoth opened up with a side swing from his gigantic sword, which Kye ducked under, slashing twice at the giants legs, as well as peppering his legs with pellets from his shotgun blasts. Using the recoil, he gained some distance, pointing his gauntlets forward and letting small needle like blades fly from them, only two actually hitting the giant, the rest being blocked, though the giant suddenly noticed something, a flower was now blooming on his shoulder. This distraction cost him, a blast of energy hitting him directly in the chest and causing him to lose his balance, falling over as the shorter boy's boots connected with his chest. Using his kick, Kye did a small flip, landing regally and beginning to fire blasts and blasts of shotgun shells at the giant, who was still trying to get back on his feet. All this agility was basically a complete counter to Yatsu, all the damage having brought his aura down to a frightening 68%.

Coco had enough, seeing her teammates essentially get bullied put her mind into a state of shocked anger, yelling a swap out with fox and telling him to focus on the agile one. Noticing this, Terram turned to his teammate, who was currently nimbly dodging a giant's weapon, and yelled over. "Kye! Deathwish!". That's what they had called their most devastating team attack, suddenly, Kye retreated to Terram's side, a giant wall of pure rock suddenly separating Coco from the rest of her team, who were frantically trying to break down the rock , giant vines sprung from the floor, the concrete cracking and snapping as the vines broke through, ensnaring the now solo huntress in training, bunches of rock started to coalesce onto the gladiators grieves and fists, the brass knuckles being a place to channel his semblance, allowing him to bunch up rock onto his arms as well as pepper that rock with different metals.

Terram suddenly charged at the ensnared leader, rock on his hands glowing a deep golden color, the rock fist slamming into the girls stomach, bringing her aura down by about 17%, followed up by another two punches, which dropped her further down, the meter showing her aura now glowing a deep yellow. Terram suddenly brought the hand axe at his side up, the small axe transforming into a huge battleaxe. He pressed the muzzle of the sniper against the girls stomach and rapidly fired, all shots in his magazine flying into the girls aura, finally bringing it into the red, eliminating the girl. As the buzzer sounded, the five minute mark was reached, this amount of skill required years of training. The buzzer ringing sent a large amount of shock through the stadium, the booing crowd now turning to excited cheers, the shock flowing through the rest of CFVY was obvious, as they did not expect the rock wall to drop, sliding back into the earth where it came.

Terram rushed forward, Kye shooting past him, using his vines to boost him slightly, drop kicking the shorter boy with the arm blades. Terram's battleaxe slammed into the side of the giant, he quickly followed up with a roundhouse kick and a jab from the opposite side of the battleaxe, the sharp blade cutting through his aura like a lance and placing a small cut on his cheek, signalling his elimination. A spear of rock suddenly erupted from the ground behind the defending fox, slamming into the back of his knee and causing him to drop to them. Kye took this as an invitation to slice both machete's against the kneeling boy's shoulders, and fire an ice dust infused shell directly into Fox's chest, his aura staying just above the red. A flash of blue suddenly caught both of the mask wearing boy's eyes.

Suddenly, the last member of team CFVY was on top of Kye, raining down blows with the hand axe version of Glory, the weapon itself glowing a translucent, while Terram's shield was recreated in the same glowing blue light, keeping Kye down. Terram retaliated by charging forward and throwing both of his throwing daggers at their last enemy, both of which connected and sent her flying into the arena wall, falling into the out zone, eliminating her from the match by default. Fox sliced both of his arm blades against the Gladiators back, but was swiftly eliminated by Kye punching him directly in the face. The buzzer sounding was the one thing that released all of the tension that had been resting in the two boys' bodies, the two of them sheathing their weapons and giving each other a small high five, before taking off their masks.

They quickly went to helping their opponents up, looking up at their aura levels by the time they had helped them all up and gotten them back to the locker room, they both were still above 30%. Kye residing at 40% from the brush with Velvet, and Terram resting at a calming 48% most of his aura being taken down by that partner move they did, building a sturdy rock wall was tough on aura, as well as forming rock fists. The referee had called their names and said they passed with flying colors, though that may have been due to the previous intimidation. Team CFVY underestimated them, and The Wild Hunters might have lost had it not been for that.

* * *

_**There you go. That was Kye's introduction, he's gonna be Terram's partner. Yes, I know, I changed the story up a bit, but I want it to seem unique, I see too many fics where its just a letter added onto an already existing team. I intend to have a full team by the Vytal Festival, but I really have no idea what I'm gonna do about the other two. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it, for those of you who are actually reading. **_

_**I'll probably get another chapter out in a day or two.**_

_**See you guy's then,**_

_**~Aether**_


	3. Arrival At Beacon

_**Hey guys, it is currently midnight, and I'm back to doing fanfic stuff. Eh, whatever. It's totally worth it.**_

* * *

A loud, purposefully so, yawn broke Terram from his thoughts, his best friend finding their current activity extremely boring. Said activity was... Que the scary music, paperwork! Simple forms asking for their name and their birth-date, as well as all the basic info that those who had been admitted the normal way would have already had out of the way, but Kye thought it was slightly worth it, having had fun in their duel with team CFVY. The Coco girl did seem kind of angry at them though, probably because of the singling out, and the fact that Terram basically took her out in a few seconds. The rest of team CFVY were actually very sportsmanlike, giving them the congratulations and promising that they'll win the second time, y'know, after they got over the whole intimidation act. After they had passed the entry exam, and beaten team CFVY in the process, the two had been led to an auditorium, where they were now doing paperwork and waiting for the rest of the first years to arrive.

Terram was getting slightly annoyed, not only because Kye was starting to get bored, which meant he was starting to mess with Terram more, but also because he had already done this paperwork, and having to do it twice was aggravating. He'd rather be sleeping! He wouldn't admit it out loud to anybody but Kye, but that fight actually took alot out of him, and ooo boy was he tired. Suddenly, an idea struck him, a smile appearing on his face as he turned to Kye, who was still in the process of counting to 4 thousand while poking Terram. Terram's smile strained a bit at him still counting, but recovered as he grabbed hold of Kye's poking hand, twisting it to the side and somewhat gently kicking him across the auditorium. Kye, realizing what was about to go down, reached for his weapons, but stopped when he noticed Terram taking off his weapons belt and shield, placing them to the side. Following suite, Kye placed his machetes to the side and slid off his gauntlets. Flashing Terram a cocky smile as he got into position.

Terram too got into position, narrowly avoiding a quick forward jab from Kye, who followed it up with a cross that was easily parried by Terram. Despite having gauntlets as a weapon, Kye wasn't as good at unarmed combat as Terram, their record being 192-184 with Terram leading. Terram took advantage of his parry by building up aura in his leg and kicking Kye in the chest with the force of a cannon. Kye tumbled for a second, before regaining himself and sliding to a stop with his hand pressed against the floor. There was a second of peace before Terram rushed Kye, who in turn sent a flurry of thorns at him, Terram responded by blocking it with a small stone that he had pulled from the ground, after blocking he threw the block as hard as possible at him, the rock narrowly missing the agile fighter, whom was now pressing his hand to the ground, cherry blossoms blooming and falling from his antlers, a side effect of his semblance being activated.

Noticing the cherry blossoms, Terram suddenly brought a rock barrier up in front of him, due to instinct mostly, blocking a little bit of the flurry of plant spikes that now rained from the ceiling, Kye having made his vines slither up the walls and give him an advantage. Taking a few of the spikes with much displeasure, Terram rushed ahead, dropping the barrier just in time to find his face in contact with Kye's fist, his momentum suddenly stopped, using this to his advantage, a huge wall of rock suddenly burst from the floor, coming up with such force that it flung him half way across the auditorium, taking out a considerable amount of his aura. Their fight was suddenly stopped when the doors to the auditorium opened and many, many teenagers walked through the doors, only to stop when they realized that a fight was in full blow.

The two looked over at the new crowd of people, Kye giving a wink to a girl with purplish hair, while Terram simply gave a wave to the crowd at whole, turning back to the fight just in time to block a kick that was aimed at his face. Kye flung himself pack, using Terram as propellant, Terram stumbling just slightly, but regaining his balance quickly. Kye spoke in an extremely cocky voice, which he knew got on Terram's nerves.

"Well, looks like we gotta put on another show, and this time I'll totally win! CAUSE I'M AWESOME!" Kye said, the last bit yelled as vines suddenly gripped at Terram's legs, keeping him in place

"Oh fuck..." Terram said, realizing his current predicament, forming small spikes of rock on his arms and stabbing them directly into the vines, the spikes piercing through the other side with ease.

Suddenly, Kye stopped, wincing greatly, being able to feel the same things the vines felt wasn't very fun at times. Terram, as mean as it may seem, used this as a benifit, throwing the spikes at the still recovering Kye, the spikes hitting him in the chest and ending the fight as his seafoam green aura shattered. Terram stepped next the the faunus, who was still lying on the ground, grumbling about how "T used unfair tactics", before a hand was outstretched to him, which he eagerly accepted, using it to get himself up and lightly punch Terram in the face. Light hearted fun, the two laughing about how Terram won again, and Terram briefly apologizing for stabbing the vines, knowing that it hurt him, but he honestly didn't mean to pierce through it so easily. Kye did say that he didn't reinforce that one much, and that there wasn't much plant life nearby.

Gradually, the crowd of people went back to talking in groups and waiting for the headmaster to arrive and begin his speech.

Terram turned to Kye, both of them sharing the same look. The two were equally un-nerved by crowds, huge gatherings of people wasn't really their thing, Kye shrugged and began to make his way to the large doors, exiting them with Terram right behind them. The two making their way away from the small groups of students walking towards the auditorium, trying to make their way to the landing dock. Terram was honestly just following Kye at this point, guessing that he wanted to talk or just have a little bit of quiet, the auditorium was pretty loud. The two made their way to a small docking port, the space not occupied by a transport ship, looking out over the city of vale. Kye let out a small, content sigh, moving to sit down and dangle his legs off the side of the dock. Terram followed him, instead just leaning back with his legs swaying lightly, as calm and warm as Terram was, he had a lot of energy.

Kye suddenly turned to look over at him, vibrant emerald eyes showing his true emotion, filled with what looked to be anxiety.

"Hey... Do you think we'll be okay?" Kye suddenly asked, referencing something that the two had made a pact to never tell anybody about

"Kye, they won't find us, I'm sure of it. And besides, even if they do, we're the battle-boy's we'll fuck em up!" Was Terram's response, being the more mature of the two, he often had to assure Kye that their past wouldn't catch up to them.

"Y-yeah, but there's White Fang everywhere now! Sienna sent out so many search parties!" Kye said, his eyes changing to a deeper green color, a light sheen over them showing how nervous he really was.

"Come on little bro, we're The Wild Hunters! If the White Fang won't let us move on, then we'll make them let us." Terram said, taking a moment to undo his grieves and pull his sleeves up, thick brown scales covering his forearms.

"Terram, we k-killed him! They don't just let people like us go!" Kye said suddenly, Terram's eyes widening and his fists balling up.

"Kye! We said we wouldn't talk about it anymore! It's in the past, and we were defending ourselves!" Terram said, his calm revere broken by the topic.

"I-I... Y-you're right, we'll be fine! We'll be perfectly fine. We have each other." Kye said after taking a few deep breaths.

The two then sat there, waiting for the sun to set, even as an intercom spoke about how all first years were meant to be at the auditorium. The two Faunus had been in the white fang when they had turned 14, Terram behind his dad's back, and Kye didn't really care. Their 3rd year in the White Fang... Was when they left, the two having been attacked by an atlas official when they were on a scouting mission. The two didn't mean to kill him, the man didn't have aura, but they didn't know that...

* * *

_3 years before Beacon, 9:53 PM, Emerald Forest_

The two had been stationed at Vale for a few days, as punishment for fighting in the middle of a White Fang camp and crashing into Adam's tent, sending the three of them tumbling, Adam was a good sport about it, having been somewhat friends with them, but had to come up with a punishment, as to not encourage the act to other members.

The serene atmosphere in the forest was suddenly broken by a transport truck driving slowly down the path, the car driving slowly due to the smoking engine. Terram checked his scroll once again, already having checked 5 times already, this was their first scouting mission, and Adam did say that if they were spotted that they should fight back. Terram didn't agree with some of Adam's tactics, but he was a higher rank than him, so he had to deal with it. Kye flashed him a small smile, that quickly vanished at the sound of an atlas trooper shouting "YOU! What are you doing up there!". The shouting trooper was silenced by a wall of rock bashing him to the side, knocking him unconscious against a tree. Kye laughed lightly, dropping from the tree and dealing with another trooper with ease. The two had graduated from combat school about a month ago, having great partner work and even doing well in solo matches.

The sound of the Atlas vehicle locking its doors was music to Terram's ears, as nervous as he was, the Atlas snob was the reason many Faunus were suffering. Kye boot slammed harshly against the snob's car door, his mask blocking the feral look in his eyes. When Kye was angry, his eyes changed, they turned an extremely light green, tiny dots of pupils tracking every little movement, and threatening to strike. Terram joined him, pressing a small stone against the lock on the car door, tendrils of earth flowing into the slot and unlocking it with a small click. Kye gently pulled Terram back, which he allowed, and pulled the door open with a growl. A frightened yelp met their ears as the balding Atlas official turned to look at them, firing off a shot from a very small handgun in his hand. Which simply bounced off Kye's aura. Kye ripped the man from his seat and slammed him into the dirt. The action sending his small handgun flying into the forest.

Terram quickly typed a message to Adam, stating that they had found an Atlas official who seemed to be related to the SDC. Adam responding with "Bring him in, if he tries to resist take whatever actions you need." Terram nodded before lodging the tip of his boot in the officials side, yelling at him to stand up and get walking, much to Kye's ire. Kye was usually the one to send SDC officials walking, particularly how they would try to keep their cool and taunt him. After about 7 minutes of walking, the Atlas official suddenly turned around, striking poorly at Kye, responding naturally Kye went to fire his machete at the man, but because of his charge, Kye holding up his machete resulted in the mans face being impaled by the blade, the end piercing from the back of his skull. Unable to stop his action, Kye's finger thrummed against the trigger, the shotgun pellets eviscerating the poor man's face, the fare pale skin suddenly changed to bloody red viscera.

Time stood still for a few seconds, the reality of what just happened dawning on the two boys as the pained groans of the man pierced the silent air, trying to pull his own head off of the thick machete blade. Kye was in shock, his eyes wide and tears brimming at the edge of them, his hand shook as it held tightly onto the machete, suddenly turning around to empty the contents of his stomach, the action pulling the blade from the mans skull with a stomach churning crunchy squelch. The man then fell to the ground, haunting screams doomed to forever haunt Kye's dreams. Terram was instantly in action, ending the man's life with a shot from his revolver, not wanting to hear his frantic, pained screeching any longer, he rushed over to his friend, who was now crawling away from the body, eyes locked onto the man's bloody, broken face. Terram's face blocked his line of sight on the body, his friends golden brown eyes filled with small orange and black flakes, filled with worry for him.

They had run that day, fleeing as soon as they could. Search parties were sent out for them, as the two were probably the White Fang's second best warriors, behind Belladona and Adam.

* * *

Terram returned to the present, the memory being pushed to the back of his mind, the same phrase repeating in his head, over and over again. Something he uses to keep himself together and calm.

"_What would dad do, what would dad do, what would dad do."_

After the boy had steadied their breathing, he turned to his best friend, pretty much brother at this point, and turned his head to look over at Terram. His golden eyes gentle and calming, the boy's own eyes shifted from a very dark green, to a lighter viridian.

"That's in the past, we're here now, we made it to Beacon. We're safe."

Kye's tiny frown shifted to a pleased smirk, returning the calming words with his own.

"Yeah... You're right, bro... but we should probably get to the amphitheater or whatever it was called, its almost dark out..."

Terram's smile turned to a slightly nervous frown, instantly on his feet and pulling his best friend up with him, already beginning to lead him to the ballroom, his pace increasing by the second.

Suddenly, he stopped, Kye bumping into his back, but when he turned to see what was wrong, he instantly reached for his weapon, amber eyes staring him down with sadness and nervousness. Terram's hand pushing back woke in from his staring contest from a piece of their past, pushing him behind him and pulling his hands away from his weapons. Kye could tell when he was on edge, his stance and posture portrayed his emotion clear to all, back straight and rigid, arms held tightly at his sides, one twitching nervously against his weapon belt. Even Terram was surprised how much malice and venom was portrayed in his words as he spoke, words absolutely dripping with aggression.

"What are you doing here, **Belladona?**"

The girl winced, bow flattening against her head as her cat like pupils shrinked further showing her nervousness and how on edge she was.

"I-I... I ran..."

Terram's posture stiffened, his eyes changing colors to a bright lava-like orange, the black flecks usually in his eyes spreading across his iris and the white of his eyes, almost consuming all the white in his eyes, as Kye stepped out from behind him further. Terram's hand retreated to his weapon, a growl rising in his throat as he once again spoke, this time with so much aggression, even Kye winced.

"**I've had to kill more assassins than you could even think, if you think that you're going to take us down as soon as we get to freedom, you're sorely mistaken!**"

His voice was hollow and cold, heat flaring off of his body, making Kye take a step back, catching Terram's eye, much to Terram's surprise. He turned to his friend, a strange look in the boy's eyes, something he'd never seen before in his eyes. Terram's eyes drifted down to his hands, magma oozing from his palms and seeping through the concrete in the courtyard, Belladona's eyes widened as she took in what he just said, before they narrowed, showing nothing but sadness and pity. Kye's eyes were wide with shock at the realization of what his brother just said, his mind trying to find excuses for him to lie about that, before settling on it being a scare tactic, his eyes narrowing before he too turned to the Belladona girl, trying his hardest to stay intimidating after what his brother just said.

"Oh Terram... I'm so sorry... I... I know what..._ Adam_ is doing... I know how many he sent to you, and I'm sorry... I tried to stop him, I really did, but... I ran... I couldn't keep pretending what he was doing was ok... He changed..."

Her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence, tears brimming the corners of her eyes, before she blinked twice and they were gone. She took a step forward, her hands raised away from her weapons, initially making Terram let out a growl, but after looking her in the eyes, he lowered his hand from his weapon. Blake and him were... Friends. Pretty good friends actually, their personalities mixing well, his warm inviting personality encouraging her to be more open, though the week before Terram and Kye ran she talked to him a lot more, telling him personal things about her. His eyes too were brimming with small tears, threatening to spill over, but he kept them from falling, trying to maintain his intimidating front. As she approached his aggressive stance shifted, his back hunching slightly as she pulled him into a hug, Terram letting out a small gasp, before hiccuping and hugging back, letting the tears silently fall from his eyes.

The White Fang was like family to Terram, and to have to leave it was heart crushing. They helped him through everything, all the times he would get sad about his heritage, a member would be there to cheer him up and tell him about how he was right where he belonged and perfect the way he was. The two who had truly helped him were two high ranking members: Blake Belladona and Kyros Taurus. The two had helped him through his years of being a lower ranked member and helped him train with his daggers, even sparring with him when he asked them nice enough. Kyros Taurus, Adam Taurus's little brother, was basically the polar opposite of his brother, constantly wanting to start fights with Terram, all of them being friendly of course, the way they met was when he challenged a low ranked Terram to a duel, he obviously won, but just by a small difference in aura. He was kind, adventure seeking, always had a smile on his face, always trying to help any faunus in need.

Blake was another story, she met him in an alley way, after getting beaten by a group of faunus haters, she helped him up, cleaned his wounds and bandaged them. She invited him into the White Fang, she introduced him to Kyros and Adam, she was the connecting factor for the most influential parts of Terram's life. His arms wrapped around Blakes back, the boy's taller figure towering over the girl, the two were soon joined by a smiling Kye, hugging them both from the side, he two being friends of the two, and watching them fight was slightly heart breaking. The three of them silently letting loose tears, weeks of pent up emotions spilling out of the two, as they were used to being the stoic ones, the ones who never showed emotions other than joy or calmness. Kye crying because of seeing his two friends make up, and pretty easily at that, without any fighting needed.

The click of heels reaching their ears was their excuse to break from the hug, the trio looking over to find a very angry looking lady with a riding crop. Terram recognized her as the one to referee his entrance exam. His slight confusing is broken by the look on her face, suddenly overcome with an unnatural fear, already knowing that he was about to get either rigorously reprimanded, or just told off and escorted to where ever they were supposed to be, honestly he forgot at this point, only wanting to sleep and get on with initiation.

"_Students_... You should be conserving your energy and resting, now, get to the ballroom or there _will_ be consequences."

The three faunus shared a look, before all three agreeing that they should heed her advice and rush away to the ballroom. Sharing idle conversation, Blake telling them how she's been and the two in turn sharing their story of the entrance exam. The conversation picked up as if nothing had changed, as if Blake had just been meeting them any other day at the White Fang HQ in Menagerie while going about their daily tasks assigned to them, most of it was just helping Faunus in town or helping with shipments from Menagerie to other continents. A thought crossed Terram's mind as he looked at Blake, whom was having a conversation with Kye as they reached the ballroom, '_Hmm... where did I leave my... Oh shit..._' His hand met his forehead at the realization that he left his small bag in the headmaster's office after delivering Kye's papers to him. He shrugged, willing to sleep in his shorts and use his hoodie as a pillow, intending to ask Kye if he could borrow a blanket, as much as he hated to admit, he did not want to sleep shirtless on the ballroom floor, the cold was his mortal enemy!

He was broken from his thoughts by a tap from a certain feline faunus, a small grin on her face as she led him over to the spot Kye had already set up in, turns out he was kinda just standing there for a while... That's great... '_Good first impressions with the rest of the people here Terram..._' His walk over to the spot Kye had set up was filled with him grumbling to himself and covering his reddened face, some of the other students chuckled at the sight of an embarrassed looking Terram being dragged off by Blake. He idly mentioned to Kye how he forgot his stuff and Kye offered his second blanket to him, why he carried 2, Terram would never know, but he took it without a second's pause. Quickly stripping his shirt and hoodie from his body, much to the appeal of a few of his future classmates... Or teammates. The numerous scars was probably what drew them in... Girls like scars... Right? Terram didn't know, He was terrible at that kind of stuff, always sticking to himself and unintentionally denying all those who asked him, except for a select 2, which Terram would rather not think about at that point.

His golden eyes suddenly locked onto the sight of golden hair bobbing up and down as the person connected to the hair walked over to the three faunus with confidence in her step, dragging a reluctant looking shorter girl over with her, the girl looking a little young for Beacon, but Terram wasn't gonna judge anybody for having a baby face. What really caught his eye was the blonde, brilliant golden hair cascading down her shoulders and back, lilac eyes staring back at him with what looked to be amusement and a hint of hunger, to which the golden eyed boy swiftly turned his head away as she winked at him, a red tint glossing his face. The blonde went back to introducing herself to Blake, whom simply told them that she wanted to read her book alone in probably the most blunt, but not direct, why possible. Terram moving and closing the book in Blake's hand's before she could ward them off further. Terram whisper quickly to her "We gotta blend in BB, which meeeeaaaans, making friends!" before turning around and locking eyes with the blonde, before shifting his gaze down to the younger of the two and introducing himself to them both.

"Ignore my extremely anti-social friend, my name's Terram, the one who looks like he's in a coma is Kye, and thaaat is Blake!" Terram said, a warm smile on his face, contrasting with his myriad of scars, speaking of which, he was still shirtless, being the cause of a light blush on the shorter girl's face, and a strange look in the blonde's eye. The latter spoke first "Heeey. Yang, its really great to meet you." Initially this put off Terram, but their conversation soon grew more friendly, if a bit too loud for the room filled with sleeping teens, the conversation actually growing quite pleasant. Yang brought up the fact that Terram was checking her out, and he did the same to her, noting how her eyes had been scanning his bare chest the entire conversation, the two of them then choosing to forget about it, much to Ruby's confusion and Blake's amusement. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a... SNOW DEMON! Just kidding, it's just Weiss.

After being yelled at by the ice cold girl, the three went back to their respective resting spots, settled down for the night, Terram having sat awake with Blake for another hour, the two spending the hour in a calming silence, Blake reading her book, and Terram making small sculptures of rock and gold. Engaging in idle conversation when they felt, which was very little, the two having gotten used to the pleasant silences the two shared when they simply wished for silence.

Soon, Terram's eyelids grew heavy, saying a quick goodnight to Blake, and ruffling Kye's sleeping head lightly, Kye's response being a simple mumble and a swat of the hand. Sleep overtook the gladiators mind, unconsciousness creeping on so suddenly, sleeping a peaceful, dreamless night.

* * *

_**So much for "I'll post it tomorrow", am I RIIIIIGHT...**_

_**Yeaaah, sorry about that guy's I'm not very good at keeping a consistent schedule, but whatever, I got it out.**_

_**The other two teammates were figured out, so that's cool... Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I have no idea when the next one will be out, but it'll be good... Initiation chapters are always pretty interesting.**_

_**See ya guy's!**_

_**Aether~**_


	4. Initiation Pt 1

**_So much for "It'll be out tomorrow" I'm sorry about that bois, life had to fuck with me._**

**_Enjoy, bois._**

A groan pulsed from Terram's mouth unconsciously, face buried in a green blanket, hair once again sticking in many different directions. The elegant rays of the sun glancing directly against Terram's closed eyes, his hand moving up to block the light as he pulled his head from the ground, most of the ballroom filled with still sleeping students, as well as a few early risers. His eyes almost instantly locked onto the balled up sleeping form of his friend, Kye's antlers resting against his knees in his balled up form, mumbling something in his sleep, his golden hair somehow looking untouched and perfectly styled. Glaring at the unconscious boy's hair for a second, spiting him for his perfect hair, compared to Terram's wild mess of hair. Letting out another quiet groan, the boy took a second to stretch, a yawn escaping his lips as he stood, picking up his pillow and flinging it at his friend, whom caught it just before it hit him, a wild look in his deep green eyes, before they gazed at who threw the pillow and returned to their light green color, a sleepy smile resting on his face.

"Hey T- Ow." He began, only to stop when he noticed his antlers snagged on his blanket, taking a moment to weave the now ripped fabric out of his antlers before standing to look at his now quietly laughing best friend."Don't laugh, you've ruined beds with those fuckin arm spikes!" He countered, Terram letting out a joking gasp, saying back "How dare you! I'll have you know that is specifically why I wear the arm guards!" The two now laughing with each other as they gathered their clothing and made their way to the bathroom, Terram having recovered his bag very late last night from a miraculously not angry Professor Goodwitch. The two did their morning routine, Kye making fun of Terram's hair as they did, Terram lightly hitting his friend on the back of the head as a response each time, having made the hair top priority now. Terram had also taken a few minutes putting his armor on, the whole process actually taking a little while, compared to Kye, who had to wait 5 minutes for Terram to finish.

The sound's of a girl wearing a lot of pink letting loose a nonstop stream of words drew the two boy's attention, the girl basically hanging off a ninja looking dude who was brushing his teeth, the two boy's equally confused on why she was in the boy's bathroom, as well as why she was spitting out many, many words. Terram shaking his head and making his way to the exit, getting out just in time for a very tired looking Blake to walk past an equally tired looking Yang Xiao Long, whom had a smiling Ruby standing next to her, looking unfazed to have woken up at an early hour. Terram unconsciously left his sleepy gaze on the taller of the two, she in turn meeting his gaze with a smile and a wave, continuing her walk to the girl's bathroom with Ruby in tow, whom shot the two a thumbs up. Kye led the sleepy geomancer towards the locker room as an announcement pulsed over the speaker, waking up most of the still sleeping students.

**_"All first-year students please retrieve your weaponry and make your way the Beacon cliff for initiation"_**

Kye shivered at the voice of the professor, already having a slight fear of the lady, even though she had never done anything that fearful. A tall looking boy in steel armor shoved past Kye as he stood there, purposefully letting his shoulder guard scrape against the boy's antlers, the boy reaching up to rub at his antlers slightly, the bone appendages being extremely sensitive. Ignoring the boy as he glared back at him, Kye happily retrieved his weapons from his locker, simply taking the boy's aggression as him not being a morning person. Terram watching the scene play out with a frown firmly fixed on his face, he too retrieving his weapons from his locker, glaring back at the armored boy, whom Terram probably towered over, the faunus standing at 6'6 gave him a few advantages and cemented his status as the tank of the two man team. The taller faunus also took a second to scan the blade of his ax, smiling at the still extremely sharp blade, excited to give it a test run against the grimm.

"Hey big guy, ready to prove your metal?" A sunny voice said from behind him, Terram turning to see a smiling Yang looking up at him, only rising up to the middle of his chest. Terram matched her grin with one of his own, placing the extended ax onto his back, moving to meet the brawler, marveling at her gauntlets, responding to her with "Totally, can't wait to see you in action, is that your weapon?" The tall faunus said, pointing to the gauntlets, shells already loaded into them."Yep, these babies are great, named em Ember Celica" Yang said, her arm extending to let the boy take a better look at them, a small smile on her face. Terram admired the gauntlets, before the announcement rang over the loud speaker that they had 5 minutes to get to the cliff, Ruby and Kye stopping their conversation to start walking, idle talk being swapped between the two bubbly teenagers.

"Nice, they look like they pack a punch. How'd you sleep?" Terram said, making small talk as the two also made their way to the cliffs, conversation between the two seeming fluid, always having something to talk about or respond to, Yang spouting new topics while Terram responded in kind with something he knew about the topic or what he thought about it, the talk between the two helping them get to know each other, even when one of Yang's many friends joined the conversation, they left soon afterwords for unknown reasons, only having joined to ask Yang how she'd been in her transition from Signal. Their personalities allowed for a very warm conversation, the two having smiles resting on their faces for the entire conversation, only stopping when they made their way to their respective partners, Yang moving to stand next to Ruby, and Terram moving to mess with Kye's hair.

The two had looked over as the professor began talking, but Kye decided to tune it out, only focusing on the forest ahead of them and turning to look over at Terram, who was spinning his revolvers in his hands, idly tapping his foot, ever once in a while checking his scroll, Kye smiling at the nervous habit, know that Terram had it only a few days after he had gotten the device, before grabbing it from his hand and putting it into his pocket, Terram moving to grab it, but stopping when Kye slapped his hand lightly, groaning as he relented, knowing that Kye would keep it until the end of initiation. Kye overheard the Headmaster say something about landing strategies, before the stone pad below Terram's feet sprung upward with such force that it flung him straight ahead, slowly falling into the forest below, his own pad soon after launching him higher into the air. Combating this, he launched a vine from the ground to grip him by the foot, pulling him to where he had though Terram had landed.

Terram's own landing was similar, having pulled himself to the ground with his revolvers, throwing them straight down and pulling himself towards them, landing with an earth shattering crack, but the ground beneath looking completely untouched, his semblance working so he could land onto the ground as the earth beneath him gave way as if it were made of extremely soft material, before springing back untouched. He sighed, rolling his shoulder lightly, before smiling at the gleaming golden edge of his ax and beginning to walk towards where he thought the ruins were located, using the ground beneath him to channel his semblance and gain a very vague description of the land around him and the path towards the ruins, stopped almost instantly by the sound of large footsteps running towards him, turning around to plant a sniper round directly into an ursa's forehead, ending it as soon as the bullet made its way out of the back of its head in a spray of blood, the beasts momentum stopped by the earth beneath it gripping onto its legs and stopping it.

Though the plan didn't work as such, the ground simply forcing its legs from its body, the beasts torso colliding with his shield in a spray of blood and dust. Terram responding to it by just saying "Welp... That happened" Before continuing on, the earth still keeping the limbs of the grimm in place as they evaporated into blackened mist. He turned to begin his walk again, only to let out a small yelp of surprise as he swung his battle-ax upwards to slice through the skull of a charging beowolf, spinning again to bisect another, before blocking a large paw and placing three shots into its forehead with his side arm, moving just fast enough to block another's strike and use it to his advantage to place the blade between two of its claws and slice through its entire arm, embedding the axehead into its forehead, leaving it there as he turns around to block a beowolf's jaws with his shield, using his dagger to slice into its eyes, cutting across its brain with the strike, ending its life swiftly. He then places his revolver over the dead wolf's shoulder to fire six shots into another ursa, bringing it down with the well placed shots to its chest.

He turns once again to ram the bladed edge of his shield into the still biting jaws of a beowolf, forcing it further into its mouth to separate the top half of its head along the jaw line, the top half sliding off of the still shining front of the shield, using his semblance to force four ursa into an earthy prison, slowly closing the walls in on the grimm, forcing them all into one very small cube-like shape, the cube of viscera already disintegrating. He retrieves his weapons from the decaying corpses, and prepares himself, getting into a ready position, holding his ax in one hand, the long shaft of the ax resting against his back, only for the grimm to be destroyed by a long line of blue energy, blasting their heads into smoking stumps of blood and bone, the cause of which stood a few feet away from Terram, a smile on his face, waving over to the gladiator. Golden brown met light green, golden rolling at the exuberance of Kye.

"Hey T! You're welcome by the way!" Terram chuckled lightly, yelling back "Whatever, I totally had that, hope the landing wasn't too much for you by the way."

"I landed perfectly fine, thank you very much!" Kye responded, turning to slice through a small death-stalker's tail, before stomping on its faceplate, ending the small creatures life. The grimm looked to be very young, only about 2 feet tall, the average size of young death-stalkers.

**_Elsewhere in the forest..._**

Brilliant ice blue eyes glared angrily at a short boy wearing a pitch black suit, sickles hanging from his arms, suspended by chains. The boy was busy gripping onto the beak of a griffin, and somehow pushing the gigantic bird back, a smirk on his face as he went. His hair was tied neatly, to make sure it didn't interfere with his vision when he would go into battle, his hair being a dark blue color, strange specs of white and light blue giving his hair the appearance of a twisting galaxy, ending in a lighter blue color at the tips. He was incredibly lithe, but was somehow pushing a full grown grimm back with his bare hands, the shadows around him seeming to gravitate towards him, the shadow of the grimm actually melding shapes and moving from under the grimm, to lap at the short boy's legs. Meanwhile, the boy was simply standing there smiling, dress shoes somehow finding purchase on the ground, despite being made with a completely different purpose.

The grimm, noticing it's loss of ground, raised a talon to try and end the boy right then, only for the limb to be stopped by a being made up of pure darkness, a twisting maelstrom of black wisps of smoke swirling at its core, mirroring the appearance of the boy in the suit. The shadow being held a single hand up, the grimm's claw threatening to shatter under the intense pressure that the shadow's grasp was forcing on the appendage. The suited boy simply shook his head with a displeased smile on his face, even as the creature began to screech in his face, only to be silenced by the shadow tearing off a talon and slowly forcing the talon into the Griffin's eye, killing it in the process. The short boy then turning to the cryomancer, a smile still ghosting his face.

The cryomancer responded by shivering lightly, carefully making his way towards him, back straight, chin up, determination coursing through his ice blue eyes. Stopping just short of a yard away from him and holding his hand out, his regal presence seeming go have no effect on the suited boy, whom responded by grapsing tightly onto the cryomancer's hand and shaking lightly. The calm revere that Raine had on his face finally broke into an uncomfortable griamce as the darkly dressed boy hadn't pulled his hand away, simply holding on, probably expecting something.

"Uhm..." Raine let out a small cough, roughly pulling his hand away and straightening back out. "Hello, partner, my name is Raine Ymir Frostwreath. We will do great things together, and I look forward to working with you."

Okay, Raine was officially unnerved. The deafening silence that had come after his introduction was extremely uncomfortable, the short boy simply staring at the tall figure with a somewhat menacing glare on his face, though it looked to be unintentional, because a few seconds later, his expression broke to a small grin, saying in a thick Russian accent "Raven Mani Midnight..." before saying a string of something Raine could not understand, presumably a different language, though he could have just been babbling unintelligibly, Raine was not counting that out yet. When the boy had said his name, he flourished the blades in his hands and bowed to the cryomancer. Raine's response was very simple, though still formal, his regal stance still in place, standing straight up with a face of steel "It is nice to meet you, but... What was that you just said." The raven haired boy, (**_Heheh_**) responded by looking slightly embarrassed, swaying his sickles gently as he moved around the clearing, looking as if he couldn't stay put.

"Erm... Well... I have not... Become well acquainted to this language, I'm from Mantle, I was raised speaking a different language." His pure white eyes looking up at Raine bashfully, though the sight was still unsettling, the lack of iris' being the worst part, but the slight twitching of the boy made Raine a bit nervous, the boy's hands constantly twitching towards his sickles. The instinctual attraction to one's weaponry was a common thing for huntsman in training, but this was slightly overboard, the boy having already made sure the chains on his arms were tightly wrapped twice during their conversation, as short as it was. Raine took note of it, but was sure he would at least be a useful partner, responding to the explanation with "Oh, don't worry about that, I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out, though its good to see someone else from Atlas around here. The darkly dressed boy responded immediately with "**Mantle**, not Atlas. Don't stick me in the same category as those pompous pricks."

He had said the sentence perfectly, as if he knew the language front to back, though the way he stressed the word Mantle, and the clear disdain in his voice as he said Atlas showed clear dislike for the center of most technological advances. Raine, at this point, had to struggle to keep his face straight, desperately fending off a sneer, as not to ward off his new partner. The fact that, in their first conversation, the boy had insulted Raine's home, was obviously something he wasn't okay with. Responding with a quick "Hmm... That's quiet the assumption there, that all Atleasians are pompous, we're just well-versed in diplomacy." The boy looked taken-aback, a light blush rising to his face as he tried to repair the situation, stumbling out "Oh! I-Uhm... I didn't mean to offend, I did not know you were from Atlas... I think it's fine, it's just... Biased towards humans." Raine looked unfazed, turning to where he had thought the ruins were, and beginning his walk, speaking out coldly "It is fine, just don't do it again. Now, let us go, I would rather not stay here for long."

Raven sighed, swung his sickles around for a second, and began walking in the opposite direction, sending a shadow to stand in front of his partner and point towards where Raven had begun walking, Raine getting the message and beginning to stomp his way back to Raven, retrieving _Frost's Advance _from his back splitting the double-sided glaive into two swords by the middle, the stark white of the weapon contrasting against the lush green of the forest. As Raine had caught up with Raven he had seen him speaking to a shadow in his hand, the tiny being standing straight up, pure black body spewing black smoke from its mouth, a thick mane of hair hanging from its head, the hair itself also comprised of pure darkness, the shadow seemed to be giving him directions, pointing straight and then pointing straight up, Raven nodding to it, before letting it hop from his hand a shatter against the ground. Raven turned to his right, only to find Raine's face inches from his, looking thoroughly interested.

"Semblance?" Raine spoke briefly.

"Yes." Raven spoke just as briefly.

Their small talk was then broken by a beowolf slamming into a pillar of stone jutting from the ground, its whole body snapping at the waist, the beings spine dangling from the top half. The pillar then retreated back into the ground, much to the confusion of the two, nevertheless, they continued walking to the ruins, agreeing that if the person could do that, then they should be fine alone.

Terram's axe once again was lodged into an ursa's skull, a earthen spear jutting from the ground and impaling a beowolf high above the ground, like a twisted work of art. Kye spun wildly, slicing and chopping through grimm like a human sawblade, laughing as he did. As the action began to die down, Terram flourished, knife flying from his hand and killing a creep threatening to nip at the back of his leg, the knife firing off a revolver round directly into the creatures head, forcing the knife to fly back to its master, whom sheathed the weapon and shieldbashed the last ursa, killing only thing that had remained in the small clearing was the heavy pants of the two warriors, and the sound of footsteps, as the two sat next to each other, backs against the trunk of a large tree. The two could hear the sound of footsteps, but they sounded far away, prompting the two to ignore them, doubting it would be a problem even if, whoever it was, approuched.

"Good job with that first beowolf, did you see how he fuckin snapped in half?!" Kye said, adrenaline pumping through his blood.

"Heh, yeah, freaked me out, so I kinda went overboard." Terram responded, hand tuning the scope for his axe.

"Well, ill make sure not to suprise you anytime soon, heheh." Kye joked, drumming on his pant leg.

The sound of leaves rustling suddenly breaks their conversation in an instant, Kye's hands gripping tightly onto his machete's, Terram standing up straight and catching a flash of something gold in the forest in front of them. Slowly, Terram approuches the break in the clearing, peering into the forest with a predetory glint in his eye. Silence overcame the clearing, the only sounds being the wind and the occasional bird, and even those being somewhat muted. Suspense hung thick in the air, Terram's hands reaching slowly to move aside a small branch that was blocking his view into the woods, when suddenly a flash of golden zoomed towards him, violet eyes full of amusement.

"BOO!" Yang's light-hearted voice yelled out, prompting both Terram and Kye to scream, Kye blasting apart a branch inches above Yang's head, Terram whipping his fist forward and missing Yang's ear by a single inch, the wind blowing back her hair gently, the black haired cat behind her peaking out from a tree fully expecting the boy's reactions. Yang's carefree smile never left her face, simply chuckling it off as the two boy's recovered from almost attacking their classmate. Yang sauntered past Terram, patting him lightly on his bisep, the small squeeze not going unnoticed by Terram.

"Good punch, almost got me with that one."

"Please don't do that again; Hey Blake" Terram sputtered, unnerved at how unfazed she was by the punch that had evicerated faces many times before.

"Hey Terram, I tried to stop her, but she really wanted to scare you guys." Blake responded, a small smile on her face, happy to see the two boys.

"I coulda taken your head off! I mean, I'd have to bury another body!" Kye spouted, loading his shotgun once again, ignoring the looks he was now getting from the other three in the clearing."I'm kidding, calm down. Geeze, I don't just randomly kill people, guys!"

This only made the three share a confuses look before beginning to discuss which direction the ruins would be, and with a suggestion from Yang, sharing their current kill count, Terram was currently winning with 20, closely behind was Yang with 17, then Kye with 15, Blake with 15 aswell. Kye, in response to knowing they have the same kill count, attempts to fist bump blake, whom lightly giggles and fist bumps him.

"Okay! First order of business! Walking!" Yang shouted enthusiastically, accidentally luring over a beowolf, which was taken out in an instant by Terram's rifle, a large caliber bullet absolutely devastating the back of the Grimm's skull.

"I would like to add the word quietly to that sentence." Terram said, a small grin on his face as he loaded a single round back into his rifle, before transforming it back to a small handaxe.

"Wooo! Another one for T! The man with the plan! and that plan is to kill things and look cool!" Kye shouted, waving his hands as if to present Terram to the other two, to which Terram responded by shaking his head, a smile on his face, and beginning their walk to the ruins.

**_Sorry to make it a two parter, but atm I haven't slept in 28 hours, hope you enjoyed it, I can't promise when the next one will be out, but it'll be out at some point._****_See ya,_****_Aether_**


End file.
